


Chaperone Clawthorne

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: So, just how did Eda get talked into being a chaperone? Spoilers for "Enchanting Grom Fright"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123
Collections: All things Disney, Eda and Luz are family





	Chaperone Clawthorne

“Ah, another surprisingly peaceful domestic moment…when will be ruined?”

“Hoot hoot! You got mail!”

She just had to ask-

“Give it here, Hootie.”

“What? No, please?”

“Luz says please, not me, now give it!”

“Sheeessh! Fiiinne!”

The envelope is red, not cursed, and not junk. She sniffs, gags, and tries to throw it in the trash quick, but too late, the magic activates and–

“Ah, Miss Edalyn, I– Did-did you just throw me in the trash?!” The letter flew up from the receptacle to confront her, the Principle’s face in full view where the letter's words would appear. 

“Yep, you’re right here you belong, Bump,” she smirked, “Now why are you sending me letters, you weirdo?”

“Weirdo?! Wherever did you-”

“Taking a human as an apprentice has its perks. Now what’s your problem? Last I checked Luz saved your pitiful excuse for a school, not to mention convinced you to let her study everything in it.”

“Ah, yes, well, as your apprentice is a current student, that means you also have duties to the school.”

“If you’ve signed me up for a bake sale so help me–”

“Oh no, I need another chaperone for Grom. Seeing as you, ahem, were unavailable for all of yours, I thought you might–”

“You’ve got a deal, Bump,” she grinned. 

“What? No refusals or threats on my life?”

“You kidding? I never got to see my perfect sister fight her worst fear, much less the other uptight witches you picked, I’m not missing out on this again!”

“Excellent! See you at Grom night!”

The letter disintegrates, and she bumps the trash can with her foot to catch the ashes, her grin fading. 

Yeah, she’d missed her own Grom, but if she could ensure Luz didn’t, it’d be worth yelling at kids to “Leave some room for the Isles!” all night.

That said, she needed to be ready. 

“King! I need you to do something for me!”


End file.
